westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
POLITICAL OPPONENTS SEEK TO DERAIL PRESIDENT'S KEY BANKING BILL -- A crucial banking bill is at risk when political rivals of environmentally sensitive President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) attach a land-use rider to it that would allow strip-mining some of the Montana wilderness while C.J. (Allison Janney) tries to stamp out rumors -- however true -- that the Chief Executive chastised the Vice President (guest star Tim Matheson) during a cabinet meeting. An overworked Leo (John Spencer) isn't too keen on his independent daughter Mallory (guest star Allison Smith) dating the handsome Sam (Rob Lowe). C.J. continues to fend-off the romantic charms of a perceptive reporter (guest star Timothy Busfield, "thirtysomething") with a knack for sniffing out juicy stories. Former lovers Mandy (Moira Kelly) and Josh (Bradley Whitford) clash over the administration's attempt to jettison the land-use rider that might ruin passage of the more important banking bill. Summary :Mallory: Due respect, Mr. President, what's your point? :Bartlet: Uh, that's a perfectly fair question. :Leo: 'You know what, sir? I can take it from here. :'Bartlet: 'Okay. :'Leo: 'Thank you :'Bartlet: 'I'm right next door. :'Leo: 'Thank you. :'Bartlet: Oh, my point is: Give your dad a break. He's your father. :Mallory: Thank you sir. :Bartlet: Are you blowing me off? :Mallory: Yes sir. :Bartlet: Okay. :Sam Seaborn: Say, you mind if I skip the coffee? I wanna nail this thing. :Leo McGarry: Oh, forget it. Your first draft was fine. :Sam Seaborn: I wanna nail it, Leo. :Mallory O'Brian: Sam, the President was in on it. Your first draft was fine. :Sam Seaborn: But still... :Mallory O'Brian: You wanna nail it. :Sam Seaborn: I do. :Mallory O'Brian: You're so exactly like him. :Sam Seaborn: Well, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you. :Bartlet: Both Black and ''Grizzly bears inhabit Glacier Park, Charlie. And hikers are told to talk or sing along the trails to keep them at bay. :Charlie: (looking simultaneously bored and skeptical) If I see a Grizzly bear, I'm supposed to ''sing to it sir? :Bartlet: 'It's not as silly as it sounds. :'Charlie: 'Well, it sounds pretty silly. :'Bartlet: 'I suppose. :'Charlie: 'Was there anything else? :'Bartlet: 'Yes. Glacier Park was the tenth. We have 44 to go. :'Josh: '(Walking into to Oval Office) Forty-five! :'Charlie: I quit. :Josh: 'I hear ya. Trivia *The Antiquities Act is an actual law officially named The Antiquities Act of 1906. It was signed into law by President Theodore Roosevelt and empowers the President to restrict the use of Federally owned land. However, the Antiquities Act only allows the President to create ''National Monuments, rather than National Parks, as suggested in this episode. *At one point in Act two, John Hoynes tells CJ "Whatever regard you may hold for me personally, you are addressing the office of the Vice President." This is a reference to the fact that at one point during the campaign while he was still married to his first wife he seduced CJ into having a one-night stand with him, which CJ greatly regrets. This is revealed during the season 5 episode Full Disclosure. *In the opening scene President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) lists off places he's visted to Josh. One of them is "Badlands." Martin Sheen starred in a movie called "Badlands" in 1973 with Sissy Spacek. '''GOOFS *The baseball cap on the display case behind Sam Seaborn's desk changes from one bearing the Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agency (ATF) logo to one bearing the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) logo between Mallory storming out to confront her father and returning later to ask Sam out for coffee and dessert. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0745615/goofs *Although Roger Tribbey has been the only named Secretary of Agriculture, in this episode the Secretary is played by someone other than Harry Groener, who is seen later in season 1. *Not a goof so much as a character continuity error: Josh and Toby are angry about the attachment of the land use rider to the banking bill, while Sam counsels expediency and is very comfortable angering the environmental lobby. Sam and Toby wind up on precisely the opposite sides of this issue later, in "The Drop-in." Crew Opening credits #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music #Michael Hissrich - Co-producer #Kristin Harms - Producer #Jeff Reno - Consulting Producer #Ron Osborn - Consulting Producer #Llewellyn Wells - Episodic Producer #Ron Osborn & #Jeff Reno - Teleplay #Rick Cleveland & #Lawrence O'Donnell Jr. & #Patrick Caddell - Story #Alan Taylor - Director Closing credits #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer #John Wells - Executive Producer #Rick Cleveland - Co-producer #Peter Parnell - Executive Story Editor #Paul Redford - Story Editor #Patrick Caddell - Consultant #Dee Dee Myers - Consultant #Julie Herlocker - Associate Producer #Robert W. Glass, III - Associate Producer #Thomas Del Ruth - Director of Photography #Kenneth Hardy - Production Designer #Bill Johnson - Editor #Robert P. Cohen - Unit Production Manager #Chris Stoia - First Assistant Director #Stacy Fish - Second Assistant Director #Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting #John Levey - Casting Links *"The West Wing" Enemies (1999) Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1